


Troublemaker

by Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bratting, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Mistress, Multi, Orgasm Control, Polyamory, Punishment, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers
Summary: Natasha invites Clint to the bedroom to try and be a buffer between her strict rules and your bratting tendencies. Clint turns out to be less of a solution and more of problem. But is it really a problem when Natasha's punishments are this good?





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is long...not suggested if you're looking for something hot and quick. I'm all about the build up

You sighed, trying to hold in your frustration. You felt like a caged animal. Carol had been gone for months. It was starting to fray your nerves. The first few weeks, you had taken comfort in Natasha. It was lucky that Carol had introduced her to your relationship not too long ago. It was certainly a different dynamic than you and Carol had--Natasha was much more strict, she liked when you were being a good girl and if you weren’t, she’d punish you. And while you liked punishment at times, there was a limit. And both you and Nat had been pushing each other’s limits lately in Carol’s absence.

Carol enjoyed your bratting tendencies much more, fed off them, and still dominated you in the end. But without Carol acting as a buffer, the months of just you and Natasha’s rendez-vous had become…you struggled to put a word to it. Intense. Difficult. Frustrating. Not that you didn’t still love her. You just needed your buffer back.

That didn’t seem to be happening anytime soon, so when Natasha came to you one day with a proposition, you decided to just go with it. You'd always thought the archer was cute. Why not see what he was like in the bedroom? Your flippant thoughts were so much braver than you were when the time actually came. You couldn’t even keep eye contact when Clint Barton entered the room, cocky smile plastered on his face.

"What's up, Jailbait?" He greeted you. He'd always called you that--it wasn't like you were actually a minor, but you were much younger than most the Avengers. Especially Carol. So once Clint found out you and Carol were a thing, he had immediately started calling you that. You bit your lip, looking over at Natasha to see her roll her eyes.

"Don't make me regret inviting you," she told him. You tried to hide your smile at her faux annoyance. Both you and Clint knew Nat enough to not take her threat seriously.

Clint raised his hands in mock surrender, walking over to the bed and casually sitting down, right next to you. You still couldn't bring yourself to look at him straight in the face as he put an arm around you. "Nat says you've been missing a third wheel since Carol left. Says she can't keep up with you in the bedroom. Wondered if I could help out." You finally cracked, breaking down in giggles as Natasha's glare intensified with every sentence he added.

"I said that she needed to brat. Not you." Natasha gritted out. You would've wilted if her gaze had been directed at you, but it was trained on Clint instead. You glanced up at him to see how he was handling it--he didn't look at all phased. He caught your gaze and winked instead.

"Yea, well, she won't brat if she's too shy to even look at me, Nat. Gotta break the tension somehow." Clint's arm around you tightened slightly, and you leaned into him appreciatively.

Natasha paused a beat then sighed, crouching down so she was at your level. "You good, Y/N?"

You nodded, meeting her gaze. She waited for you to speak. "Yea. It's just...a little awkward." You had hung out with Clint and the other Avengers before. But always with Carol or Natasha around. And always in a nonsexual capacity. Not to say the man wasn't sexy enough to sneak into your fantasies before. It was just that you had always assumed that he was for someone else…

"How about we try this?" Clint murmured, lightly using his hand to guide your face to his. He hesitated a moment, waiting for any resistance from you, before crossing the distance between your lips.

He was a damned good kisser. And you knew two of the best. His lips formed to yours, moving against them slowly, taking his time to taste and explore your mouth. His one hand cupped your jaw as his tongue tentatively probed between your lips, your moan urging him on. His other hand slid down to your waist, holding you in place.

When he pulled back, you had to blink a moment to get your bearings. The heat in Clint's eyes as he looked at you made your core clench. You glanced over at Natasha, still crouching down, watching you both carefully. The serious expression she always wore in the bedroom was in place, but her pupils were dilated to reflect the lust you'd seen in Clint's eyes. A small smirk played on her lips. You shivered in excitement, looking between the two of them. Your initial awkwardness forgotten.

"You want more, princess?" Clint asked, the pet name causing your breath to catch. Did Natasha tell him that was what Carol called you? It sounded much different coming from Clint, but you still had the instinct to want to be spoiled. And maybe even act spoiled. 

You nodded and Clint brought his lips down to you again, this time on your neck. He switched between nipping and sucking at your skin, trailing kisses down until he reached your collarbone and couldn't maneuver your shirt out of the way anymore. You tried to control your breathing as he pulled back. He lifted you suddenly off the bed, placing you on your feet between him and Nat. Your legs felt weak but you managed not to fall down and embarrass yourself.

"Take your clothes off," Natasha commanded. You turned around to face her.

"All of it?" You squeaked. She just looked at you with a raised eyebrow. That was a yes. All of it.

You wanted to be sexy but didn't really know how. So you just took off your t-shirt and bra carefully, then moved to jeans and panties. Natasha's gaze never left you. You knew her enough to see the appreciation in her eyes. Even after all the times she'd seen you bared, she still always looked at your naked form like she wanted to fuck you ragged. Well, the feeling was mutual. 

You were purposefully ignoring Clint. Not to be a brat actually. But because you weren't sure you were ready to see the look on his face. What if he was disappointed? You were a bit plain compared to Natasha's exotic red hair and green eyes. Then again, most everybody was plain compared to that.

"Fucking hell, princess. You look gorgeous." Clint came up behind you, his clothed form flush against your naked back. You could feel a distinct bulge in his pants as he pressed his hips against your ass. He craned his neck to look down on you, over your shoulder, one arm wrapping around your waist to hold you against him, his other hand fluttering teasingly over your bare skin, starting with your thigh, your hip, then your stomach. He finally used his calloused hand to cup your breast, squeezing and massaging until you were squirming against him. His arm around your waist glued you to him, so that when your wiggled, your ass pressed even tighter against his hardening cock.

He hummed appreciatively against your neck. "You told me she was a brat, Natasha." He accused, breath teasing your neck as he chuckled. He moved his hand to tease your other breast. You gasp and arched back into him.

"She is. When you don't spoil her," Natasha countered. But she watched hungrily, still standing in front of you and able to see the full show. You were embarrassed but also totally turned on by the fact that you were naked and grinding against a fully clothed Clint, as a fully clothed Natasha watched.

Clint's stubble was starting to burn your skin as he slid up your neck, nipping and sucking until he reached your ear. He grabbed the lobe between his teeth, tugging playfully as he let the hand around your waist drop between your legs. He gasped, dropping his hold on your ear, and let out a deep moan at what he found there.

"Fuck, Nat. She's soaked!" Your hips bucked into his hands, trying to get any type of pressure where you most needed it. He pulled away though, his fingers glistened even though he had only grazed your thighs.

"She's a very dirty girl, aren't you malyshka? She likes it when I watch." Natasha smirked at you.

"Yes," you groan, hoping that you'd get what you want by responding. Clint's hand was annoyingly around your waist again though, his cool wet fingers leaving a trail on your hip. You ground into him, hoping to appeal to his cock to help relieve the ache between your thighs.

"Woah, there, darling." Clint chuckled in your ear. "You're a little greedy, aren't you?" His other hand grazed over your nipple and you whimpered, trying to wiggle against him. Instead, he lifted you with the arm around your waist and tossed you on the bed behind him. You're breathless at the show of power.

"Please," you groan, staying on your back and looking between Clint and Natasha. You're tempted to put your own hand between your legs and take care of the throbbing yourself, but Natasha's sharp gaze stops you. There is only so much she'll tolerate, even with Clint there, and touching yourself without permission is certainly not one of them.

"I think it's time you took care of us, like a good girl, instead of begging for attention." Natasha scolded, advancing on you. She removed her shirt in the process, revealing the black and red lacy bra clutching her breasts.

"Yes, ma'am," you reply eagerly. 

"I'm going to straddle your face, and if you do a good job with that pretty mouth of yours, maybe I'll let Clint get you off." You were absolutely mesmerized by everything about Natasha. Her gorgeous face with those cat-like eyes glinting at you. Her beautiful skin and sexy bra that teased you by hiding the nipples that stood erect on her firm breasts. Her words said in a husky tone, meant to tempt you into submission.

You licked your lips as you laid back. Natasha quickly got out of her tight jeans and fragile thong, that matched her bra of course. She climbed into the bed, her lithe body crawling casually over yours until she hovered over your lips, her knees on either side of your face. She looked down at you with lust-blown green eyes, a slight quirk to her lips. You glanced at her bare pussy, inches from you, wanting to lift your head and bury your mouth in the sweet musk that teased your senses.

"What do you say, babygirl?" Natasha asked you.

You knew she wanted you to beg. She thrived off it. You lick your lips, trying to remember how to speak. "Please, Mistress," you whined, grinding your hips into the mattress in impatience. You gasped as there was a sudden vice grip on your thighs, spreading you apart and holding you in place. Clint's large, calloused hands burned into your skin as you fruitlessly tried to squirm under him, to no avail. Your only hope now was to actually do what Natasha asked, if you were to get what you wanted. You tried again, "Please, Mistress, let me taste you. I want to make you feel good. Please."

"Very pretty," Natasha praised. You felt a glowing warmth spread inside you at her praise.

She lowered her hips and you were finally able to reach her wet center. You greedily ran your tongue along her dripping folds, moaning as her taste exploded across your tongue. She arched into you, gasping as the sensation, and you're rewarded with the beautiful view of her breasts thrust out as she threw her head back in pleasure. You used her position to run your tongue up from her entrance up to her clit, flicking the nub repeatedly under your tongue until she ground her hips harder against your face. You used your hands on her thighs to steady yourself.

A sudden suction at your thigh made you gasp, to which Natasha's hips twitch in response. Clint was still holding your lower body down, but his hot breath ran across your sensitive inner thigh as he latched onto your skin, sucking until the pleasure turned to pain. You wanted to focus on Natasha, to run your tongue along her soft lips at a steady pace. But Clint's open mouthed kisses were driving you wild. And when his breath brushed against your pussy as he moved across to your other thigh…

You whimpered and released another groan, muffled by Natasha smothering your face. She leaned back, smacking your breast. "Pay attention, malyshka." She scolded.

You held back a sigh, working your tongue in and out of her hole repeatedly. Trying to focus on the way her breath quickened and how her hips twitched up to meet your spearing tongue. And trying to ignore the man who was grazing his teeth across your thigh.

You yelped at the sudden sharp pain burning your leg, and Natasha jerked in response, moving her hips away to place a soft but firm slap across your cheek. "You know you're not supposed to use your teeth, dirty girl." You must've grazed her when you had been caught by surprise by Clint biting you.

You were about to apologize, tears welling up at how unfair it was. But then Clint was behind Natasha, his body flush up against hers, his legs straddling you. And that's when you realized that Clint was also naked. And very aroused, if the warm, heavy weight resting on your stomach was any indication. "That's my fault, Nat." He nuzzled Natasha from behind. A bold move, you thought. Natasha's posture was still rigid, but she didn't pull away from him. "I caught our girl by surprise. Got a little carried away." He was running his hands down her curves, his voice soft as he slid his cheek down her neck, leaving kisses in his wake. You watch, mesmerized. Natasha looked down at you, her eyes darkening as she realized you were enjoying the show.

She turned her head back toward Clint, and he took the silent gesture as consent. His lips caught hers and even though Natasha was turning back into him, you could see her lips dominating the kiss. She reached behind her to capture his hair in her hand, jerking him deeper into the embrace. As soon as she pulled away, she looked back down at you. And you were quite the sight, lips soaked with her juices, panting as you watched and felt the two of them straddling your naked body.

"Fine," she was looking at you but her words were for Clint. "But you'll continue to tease her, softly, until she makes me come. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a smirk. If you used that tone with her, your ass would be red before the night was over. It seemed like she didn't mind the slight mocking in his voice. As long as he listened.

"And no more teeth from you," Natasha turned back to you.

You nodded, eagerly. "Yes, ma'am." You said with all the sweetness that Clint was missing.

Natasha gave you what you wanted, her pussy back at your lips. Clint, on the other hand, was not going 'soft,' by any definition of the word. His strong hands were back to clamping your thighs open so that you had no purchase to escape his ravaging tongue stroking up and down your folds until you moaned in distress. Natasha continued to grind on your face, her breath coming out harder as you tried to distract yourself from the pressure building at your core by bringing her to the edge. You mimicked Clint's movements, unable to come up with anything original as you grasped to hold onto your sanity. When he sucked your clit into his mouth, you felt your thighs shaking, a whimper accompanying your suction on Natasha's nub. Natasha let out a dark moan, her voice husky as she commanded, "yes, fuck, right there baby. Now fuck me with that pretty tongue." Every syllable shot heat down to your core, only stoking the inferno building.

You tried to escape, whimpering and trying to get your mouth free. You needed to ask for permission. You weren't allowed to come without permission. But Nat was too close to the edge to listen to your mumbled pleas for her to grant you your release. She rode your tongue as Clint opened his mouth to take your clit in deeper, thrusting two fingers into your tight hole. You yelped at the sudden surprise of his thick fingers stretching you. At the vibration of your voice, with your tongue buried deep inside her, Natasha came undone, dripping even more onto your tongue, until your mouth was consumed with nothing but her sweet taste. The combination of the stretch at your core and Natasha's satisfied groan had you coming immediately all over Clint's hand as he continued to suckle your clit. Natasha was already moving off of you as you exploded in release, a strangled cry on your lips, the well of pressure you had been trying to contain released all at once is an overwhelming rush. You whimpered, coming down with tears in your eyes and an apology already on your lips.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. I tried to ask. But he--he was just...it was too much…" Natasha was not looking at you with anger though. In fact, she looked slightly bemused.

You look down at Clint, who also has a smirk, looking very proud of himself. His hand is covered with your juices. Completely covered. You look back at Nat, your post-orgasm brain struggling to comprehend. "Mmm, I may not even punish you for that, pretty girl. I'll just tell Carol that Clint and I made you squirt on the first try." You swallow as you realize now what that strong sensation must have been. "Good luck getting out of bed again without her trying to make you do that 10 times in a row...now that we know you can." You gape at Nat, as her words sink in. She's right, of course. Carol is super competitive. And totally into forced orgasms. You were never going to live this down if she knew.

"Oh no. Please. Please Nat, don't tell her." Clint laughed and Natasha just smiled down with you, mischief in her eyes. You didn't usually get to see her playful side in the bedroom. You weren't sure you liked it.

"Hmm," she leaned down over you, catching your lips for a slow, languid kiss. You forgot about your fears as arousal took its place, rekindling the fire in your core as Natasha's lips forced yours open, her tongue slipping into your mouth as she tasted herself on you. She finally pulled back. "Maybe we can arrange a different punishment. One that will teach you both to listen to me." 

You nodded, willing to do anything to avoid Carol's competitive wrath. Clint didn't seem quite so on board. "I don't know, Nat. Punishment isn't really my thing." You couldn't tell if he was just being difficult to tease you, or if he really meant it.

"I'll make it up to you," you said desperately, trying to convince him. How? You didn't know. You just needed to.

He smiled wryly at you. "Well, when you put it that way…" he winked at you. So he was just playing. And you fell for the trap.

"Lay down," Natasha told him. He did as asked, his rock hard cock proudly jutting from between his legs.

Natasha looked at you now, "Sit on his cock. And don't move." She instructed. You sat up and complied immediately.

Even with Clint's fingers having teased you before, your tight channel was not ready for his thick length. You were certainly wet enough though. But you moaned as his cock stretched you, slowly trying to adjust as he kept going deeper and deeper. He was huge, pressing up against your walls, the pressure almost uncomfortable as your core was still sensitive after your last, intense orgasm. You placed your hands on Clint's shoulders, trying to hold yourself up as you adjusted. His hands framed your hips, only adding to the overwhelming fullness as he kept you steady on him. Your pussy clenched as you felt him press up against the end of your channel, and his cock twitched in response. You whimpered, hips jerking forward instinctively as if to continue the conversation your bodies were having.

You heard a smack and a sudden stinging sensation spread across your ass, causing you to yelp in surprise. Clint groaned, the motion clearly reverberating to his cock buried inside you.

"I said no moving, malyshka." Nat reprimanded, her one hand stroking your still stinging ass and the other gliding up your back to bury itself inside your hair, jerking your head back. "Now count. And after every number, apologize to me and Clint."

Your moan was echoed by the man under you as you pussy clenched at the prospect of Natasha spanking you while Clint was inside you. Nat didn't give you much time to contemplate the idea though before her hand was reigning down on your ass again. And she wasn't holding much back.

You let out a short yell before remembering her instructions. "One. Sorry, ma'am. Sorry, Clint."  
Clint's shit eating grin distracted you momentarily, just in time for you to be caught off guard again by the smack of Natasha's hand.

This time, you let out a strangled moan deep in your throat, feeling Clint's cock twitch appreciatively inside you. "Two. Sorry, Mistress." You switched to the more formal address as you started to sink into subspace. You still managed to remember to mumble, "Sorry, Clint," after.

You were not as transfixed this time by Clint staring at you, now waiting for Natasha's next blow. But Clint was not making it easy. The lust in his eyes had you panting. You were surprised he's holding still when he looked like he just wanted to devour you instantly. Instead, his hands burn into your hips as he grips you tightly, cock completely sheathed in your core, your pussy dripping down to where you are joined, leaving a cool puddle on Clint's skin.

Clint finally broke, leaning up to catch your lips in his. Natasha's next two hits are in quick succession and you almost come apart right then and there. Your pussy tightener around Clint so hard that he groaned into your mouth, keeping up his consuming kiss but still not moving his hips. You shook as you held back the urge to grind into him, to slide his cock out of you slightly, only to sink back down to have him fill you again.

Your head was jerked back by your hair. "I didn't hear you counting, dirty girl. Looks like we need to start again." You whimpered, trying to glare at Clint even though you're being held by Natasha at an awkward angle.

"Are you here just to get me in more trouble?" You were actually a little pissed at him.

He winked at you, soft smile not melting your heart at the moment. If anything his nonchalance pissed you off more. "I heard you like trouble." He wiggles his hips slightly, as if to remind you that you're literally dripping your arousal on him.

"Only sometimes," you grumble. But he has a point. You're completely on the edge, ready to explode at a moment's notice. 

Natasha's hand delivered another stinging blow to your ass. You closed your eyes, letting the heat sink in as you breathed through the pain until it becomes pleasure. "One. Sorry, Mistress. Fuck you, Clint." Clint barked a short laugh at your amended apology.

There's a beat where you almost looked over at Natasha, expecting her to have already hit you again and wondering if she was going to take offense to your sass. Her hand resumed right after though, apparently deciding that as long as you respected her, that was all she was after. It was what you had bet on.

"Two. Sorry, Mistress. Fuck you, Clint." Clint's eyes kept darkening with desire as each of Natasha's strikes jostled you on his cock, but the humor remained.

You managed to make it to ten without any more distractions from the man under you. Save for the one, very large distraction stretching your core and causing the throbbing heat at your center to become nearly unbearable.

Natasha turned your head to her, leaving you still propped up on Clint as her lips crashed on yours, her tongue thrusting inside your mouth expertly. You whimpered, every fiber of your being on edge and ready to cum at a moment's command. Natasha pulled back and looked you in the eye. "Good girl, taking your punishment so well. I think you deserve a reward. What do you think, Clint?" She glanced over at the man under you. "Should I let her come?"

You were shaking, waiting for his response. Maybe you shoud've been nicer to Clint...instead of saying "fuck you" to him ten times in a row…

"As long as I get to fill her up with my come when she does." Your pussy responded before Natasha can say anything, clamping down on his cock like your body was hoping to milk his seed out right then and there. Clint's eyes rolled back slightly and he groaned. "Fuck, princess. You are a dirty girl, aren't you?" You only whimpered, slightly ashamed at your reaction but past the point of caring too much. You just want the cock inside you to start moving.

Natasha smirked, "Why don't you fill up her pussy and give this dirty girl what she deserves then?"

Clint doesn't need any more persuasion. His hands on your hips lifted you up slightly and his hips suddenly start pistoning up and into you. You moaned, his hard thrusts hitting the right spots and pressing into you so deep, you know you're going to be sore for days. You didn't even care though as your hips started grinding, hoping to cause friction in the right areas and maybe ease the bursting pleasure that Clint's cock is pounding into you. His grip on you tightened, not allowing you to escape in any way. You let out a low whimper. "Can I come? Please, Mistress! Can I--can I come please?" You've been on edge for so long you're already ready, trying to keep the tidal wave at bay.

Natasha's hand was in your hair again, forcing you to look in her eyes while Clint's grunting got louder as he pounded your pussy. "Come," Natasha commanded and you let go. Your core clamped down on Clint's cock and he moaned, adding a particularly hard thrust to push back into your narrowing channel. It was enough to set him off--he came with a wordless shout, his cock spurting inside you, the warmth spreading through your spasming core. You continued to milk his length as the aftershocks of your orgasm continued. Your hips jerked every time his cock twitched again.

Natasha smiled at you. "That was hot, malyshka." She placed a soft kiss on your lips, but pulled back so you can catch your breath. Clint was doing the same underneath you, still panting.

Nat helped you off of Clint and went to get you a wet washcloth so she can clean you off. Clint took care of himself, but quickly returned back to bed with you and Nat. You ended up wedged between the two of them, facing Natasha and Clint spooning you. You sighed contentedly as Clint nuzzled his chin on your shoulder.

"That didn't go exactly as planned," he mused. You grinned as you bury your face in Natasha's collarbone.

"No, but I can't say I didn't enjoy it." You could hear Natasha's amusement.

"Oh, I definitely enjoyed it," Clint playfully thrusted his hips into yours.

"Yea," you managed, hiding your shy smile on Natasha's skin. She kissed the top of your head.

"Maybe next time, I can bury my strap in your ass while Clint fucks your pussy. Would you like that, pretty girl?" Natasha asked you. You were breathless at the idea, at hearing those dirty words from her mouth.

"Oh, yes." Your voice was husky with arousal, causing both Clint and Natasha to chuckle.

"Next time?" Clint asked. "How about in an hour?"

You wiggled your ass against his hardening length. "How about in ten minutes?" You shot back, finding your courage in your desire for them both.

You heard Natasha laugh softly. "Spoiled little brat." She said fondly, kissing the top of your head. Your body was spent, but you still wanted more. And you knew you're going to get it.


End file.
